Stuck
by Skittleriffic
Summary: One of Gibson's experiments malfunctions big time, leaving two of his teammates a little too close for comfort!


**Hey, everyone! Skittles here. I'm new to this fandom, as you may have noticed, but if there's two things I love it's SRMTHFG and humor, so here I am :) I've only read a few fics in this fandom, so, apologies if anyone has done something similar. With that, I hope you all enjoy, I don't own SRMTHFG, and read on!**

"Sprx!" An annoyed Gibson paced the halls of the Super Robot, trying to locate his crimson 'test monkey', so to speak. "Sprx! Where has that pain gone off to?" He muttered under his breath, calling out again.

"S-P-R-X-7-7 if you don't come out and help me right now-"

"Yeesh, Brainstrain, calm down." The very essence of his irritation appeared, leaning against a doorframe. "Do we have to do this right now? I'm kind of in the middle of something." Sprx jerked a thumb towards the room he had emerged from, where Gibson could hear the monotonous jingling of the soundtrack to one of Chiro's favorite video games, along with various raging from his teammates.

"Agh! Otto! Will you quit capturing all the Zingbats?"

"Sorry, Nova…"

"Yeah, seriously, Otto!"

"Oh, be quiet, Chiro, you do it too!"

"Hey, where did Sprx go?"

"I dunno, but I'm totally gonna kick his butt!"

"See, Brainstrain? I have a _title_ to protect." Sprx folded his arms, his point made. Gibson rolled his eyes.

"This will take but a minute." He convinced, and Sprx huffed, following him to the lab.

"So, what are you doing to me again?" He narrowed his eyes at the various bottles and beakers.

"This is a simple experiment to test the capacity of your magnetic fists." Gibson stated, powering up a complicated-looking machine.

"Will it _hurt_?" Sprx glared suspiciously.

"No more than an x-ray." Gibson responded matter-of-factly as the ray hummed to life.

"Alright…" Sprx shrugged. "Hold on, do x-rays hurt?" He narrowed his eyes, having never received one. Gibson smiled slyly.

"No more than the machine will."

"Wait, what?"

"Sprx, stand still, would you? I can't get a proper scan with all that moving around!"

"I'm not moving around; I'm panicking! You're about to blow my legs off, or something!"

"I can assure you, though the offer is tempting, I would never do such a thing probably."

"PROBABLY?"

"Just quit fidgeting!"

"Fine, but if I die, I'm gonna kill you."

"Sprx, that is illogical."

"You're illogical!"

"I'M STARTING UP THE RAY NOW!" Gibson snapped. Arguing with Sprx was almost as exhausting as arguing with Otto.

Almost. He pressed the series of buttons in order to activate the device, and aimed it at Sprx.

"Fine, shoot me with your death ray. Maybe on the way out you can toss some cyanide down my throat, or-" Sprx's grumpy mutters were cut off by the door creaking open.

"Sprx, we're starting the next level! You gotta see this-"

"Otto, no!" Gibson exclaimed as the mechanic entered the room. He lunged for the off switch, but it was too late. The ray shot a pulse of light directly at Sprx, and it shone past him to illuminate Otto as well. The three monkeys were frozen in shock as the light grew bright enough to be blinding, and Gibson had to squeeze his eyes shut.

When he opened them, the machine next to him crackled and fizzed out. Gibson groaned; all that work…

Alright, who was he kidding, he could have three more built by tomorrow. The important question was, where were his teammates?

"Ugh…Otto, would you get off of me?" He heard Sprx groan.

"I…don't think I can." Otto said.

"What do you mean, you don't think you can?" Sprx panicked.

"I mean that I don't think I can?" Otto said confusedly.

"Well, yeah, I get that, but-"

"Then why did you ask?"

"Never mind! Just get off!"

"That's what I'm trying to tell you! I can't!"

"What do you mean you-…never mind."

"Are you two alright?" Gibson found them tangled in a heap on the floor of his lab.

"No, our pal Otto here is suffocating me!" Sprx grouched from the floor.

"I'm not tryin' to! Gibson, I think we're stuck!" Otto said worriedly.

"Otto, that's ridiculous." Gibson rolled his eyes. "Would you please stop playing around and get off of Sprx? I have an experiment to conduct…_again_." He shot an icy glare at the green monkey.

"I'm telling you guys, I can't!" Otto said in frustration. "Look!" He tried to lift his arm, succeeding in getting it a few inches off from Sprx's, only to shudder and snap back onto Sprx with a metallic clang.

"Ow." Sprx grumbled discontentedly.

"It hurt me too!" Otto pouted.

"Hmm…This is very interesting." Gibson mused. "It appears you two have somehow been…magnetized."

"Magnetized?" Otto exclaimed, horror on his face. "This is terrible! What's magnetized?" He asked innocently, and Gibson facepalmed.

"Somehow, your presence when the ray went off caused it to malfunction-"

"One of your inventions didn't work, Gibson?" Sprx sarcastically widened his eyes. "How shocking!"

"This is not the time for your attempts at humor, Sprx." Gibson rolled his eyes. "Your magnetic fists have somehow electromagnetically bound you and Otto together!"

"Are you saying I'm stuck with him until you fix this!" Sprx demanded.

"Hey!" Otto frowned.

"No offense, big guy, but I fly solo." Sprx said.

"Well, it's gonna be tricky to do that now." Otto pointed out.

"That's kind of the problem here!"

"Come on, you two," Gibson rolled his eyes. "We had better tell the others about this."

"Okay, Otto, stand up on three." Sprx decided. "One, two, three!" Legs, arms and tails shot up everywhere from the pile as the two tried to stand up and immediately fell down, more mixed up than they had been before.

"Oof." Otto grunted.

"Not so fun on the bottom, is it?" Sprx smirked.

"Alright, you two, I'm going to the root of the problem." Gibson announced. "Otto, pull your right leg from under-no, Otto, your other right…Yes, that one! Now, pull it out from under Sprx, good, now Sprx, move your tail around Otto's arms…that's Otto's tail, Sprx…Okay, there, now Otto, use your arms to get Sprx's left leg out from-other left again, Otto, now get the leg out from under your torso, there, now Sprx, both of your legs are free…Oh wait, that's Otto's leg…Alright, now just move your arm from-No, Sprx's arm! SPRX'S OTHER ARM! Gah, I'll just do it myself!" Gibson grumbled, pulling at the two until they were back to back in a sitting position.

"Finally." Sprx grumbled, and Gibson shot him a glare.

"Now, if we could just get you both to stand up…" He mused. "I suppose a countdown will do…"

"Okay! Three two one!" Otto shouted enthusiastically, standing straight up immediately and pulling Sprx up along with him; the latter stumbling a little. The two awkwardly stood back to back, and Gibson shrugged.

"That works too."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sprx and Otto figured out that as long as the majority of them was still connected, they could move around a little, and thus managed to pull apart long enough to 'snap' back into a position where they stood shoulder to shoulder, in order to make walking easier (but narrow doorways quite tricky, as they had both figured out and had the slightly dented ear-antennae to prove it).

"Hey, you guys missed level six!" Nova exclaimed upon seeing the trio enter the main room of the Super Robot. "It's okay, though, me and Chiro beat it." The two high-fived. "We wanted to keep going, but _Antauri_," She glared jokingly at the silver (A/N: I suppose Antauri could still be black and green; if it bothers anyone. I have no specific timeline for this story) monkey, "Made us stop."

"Video games poison the mind." Antauri spoke simply. "There are much better ways to spend one's time." He took a second look at Sprx and Otto. "Is something wrong?"

"No, er, well, kind of…yes." Gibson admitted. "You see, an experiment of mine malfunctioned-" Gibson glared as groans were heard throughout the room. "IT DOES NOT HAPPEN THAT OFTEN!" He snapped, losing his cool momentarily. The poor scientist took a breath to calm himself, and then continued.

"Anyway, I'm not sure about the technicalities-"

"Ain't that a first." Sprx muttered, and Otto elbowed him.

"Shh! I'm listening!"

"But it appears that Sprx and Otto have been magnetized together." Gibson finished, shooting daggers with his eyes at Sprx.

"So…you guys are stuck like that?" Nova tried to hide her growing grin.

"Care to join us?" Sprx winked flirtatiously, and Nova made a face.

"Well, is there any way to fix them?" Chiro asked hopefully.

"I'll have to run a few tests to be sure; hopefully there will be some way to reverse it." Gibson said unsurely. "For now, I suppose you to will have to deal with it."

Sprx's jaw hit the floor.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO-!"

**A/N: Well, I hope you all enjoyed! Again, FIRST TIME writing for this fandom, so go easy please? With that, see you soon and hope you liked!**


End file.
